Amy Rose
Amy Rose has Been turned into a koopa By ludwig von koopa. she marryed to bowser. ludwig thought he can turn her into Queen Bowser from Super Mario Amada Bros. Clearly She is very upset of sonic and her breaking up(Witch bowser made amy feel better). Her favorite Offsprings are Larry and Morton Jr Ludwig and Wendy O. and Bowser Jr and Iggy and Risen Koopa. She uses em only when needed. she is very powerful(more powerful then Her Husband). she wants larry and Wendy and Bower jr and Morton More. She still likes ludwig. Her ultimate favorite is Larry Koopa And Wendy O. and Bowser Jr. and Risen. Amy and Her plots all have chairs. Larry and Wendy sits on Amy Lap. while amy sits next to morton. by Favorite Order. she has her own chair it's nexts to Bowser. she Calls Bowser "Bowsykku" or My sweet Bowsy. Abbitiles Her Oringal Abbitile is Her Piko Piko Hammer, Witch Is Now More Bigger and Powerful. and the inside and Outside is filled with Amor. Differnet Weapons Come out. her Sons and Daughter only have those. Only Iggy,Larry and Morton and Wendy O and Ludwig Have em. but they have her Oringal One. her new abbitile is Breathing Blue Fire and Shell and Headbutting and Lighting Bolts and Flamewheels and Wild Bolts. She became More Ultra Then She was when she was A Hedgehog. Family #Axel(Father) #Rascally(Mother) #Rob O' Hedge(Cousin) #Mari-an(Cousin in-law) #Jon(Frist Cousin Once Removed) #Bowser(Husband) #Bowser Junior(Son) #Larry Koopa(Most Favorite Son) #Wendy O. Koopa(Most Favorite 2nd Daughter) #Morton Koopa Jr(Son) #Iggy Koopa(son) #Roy Koopa(Son) #Lemmy Koopa(Son) #Ludwig Von Koopa(Son) #Risen Koopa(Son) Realtionships Bowser Loves Him Very Much. Helps Him Rule the Universe and Galaxy and World. of crouse there Husband & Wife. in some episodes they kiss, for some odd reason. She trust him the deep of his heart. when they'd meet. each time amy chases him. Bowser feels he has someone in his heart. Bowser also Cares about amy, more then Amy rose cares about him. in some commonly episode he gets really Angry when some one or arch enemie Kicks/Hits/Abuse Amy Rose. His Face Turn Really Anger red Mad. Mario use to be friends. not anymore. amy rose cried about that as well. that why everytime she battle mario she pretends to be dead. Bowser knows. He knows Her Pain and Upsetment. mario cried as well. Sonic She cried much as she'd cried for Mario. she cried and left SEGA and went to nintendo. when she was shocked to meet mario. they hugged but bowser did not grap. he is scared to Grap her. New Life Well as she kisses and Hugs Bowser. She feels safe next to him. as she Plays with her Children. she often and Commonly Plays with Larry Koopa And Risen and Wendy O. Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. She Beats Mario and sonic. she is Named Queen Koopa. She has her koopa troop. Bowser's and Her Koopa Troop Have a Good Realtionship. Her and Bowser Have Some Great Things in Common. Her Favorite TV shows are Sonic X,Super Mario Bros.3 TV show, Sonic The Hedgehog(1977). There differnet to bowser because bowser likes the Movie Die Hard 2(A Rated R Show). Clearly Amy Rose has Been Nice and Careable to Bowser everyday. Nicknames/Allias *My Sweet Rose(Bowser) *Rosy-Girl(Bowser) *Queen Koopa *Queen of Hammers(Nintendo,SEGA) *Queen Mom(Koopalings) *Mommy(Larry Koopa,Risen Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr) *Momkkins(Wendy O. Koopa) *Delicate Rose *Ms. Ugly(Sonic) *Rosy Koopa(Mario) *Queen Amy *Queen Rosy *Monstette(Popple) *Sweetie(Axel,Rascally) *Browine(Morton Koopa Junior) *Queen Of Koopas *Your Brightfulness(Kamek) *Your Meanfulness(Kamek) *Your Fawfulness(Kamek) *Your Girllyness(Kamek) *Your Evilness(Kamek) *Your Sneakyness(Kamek) *Ugly Girl(Onaga Koopa,Emily Rose) *Princess(Bowser) Trivia Amy Cares Larry so much Because when Amy And Bowser Meet Again Larry Said I'm your biggest Fan! Amy Was Happy. Amy Wanted to Marry Bowser, Because She Knew she was the right guy! Gallery/Artwork 4411748 orig.jpg|Amy Rose 9693074_orig.jpg|Amy's Devilish/Happyness Smile 362529_orig.jpg|Amy Running Off some Radom Way 9476070_orig.jpg|Amy's Laughing Very Very Evil 4462237_orig.jpg|Amy Rose 2 5884643_orig.jpg|Amy Rose Flying 4087222_orig.jpg|Amy Rose Been Defeated 8466284_orig.jpg|Amy Rose Board/Blush/Others Face chara_amy.gif|Amy Rose's Old Style. Category:Villans Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Reptiles